


It's Not Like I Missed You or Anything

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A reunion of sorts.or, The one where Niall and Harry see each other after a while and kinda-sorta-but-not-really define their relationship.





	It's Not Like I Missed You or Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the We Can Survive event in LA.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Niall is nervous. Which, honestly, feels stupid to him. He’d like to pretend it’s about performing, but it’s definitely not that. It’s because Harry is here. 

 

Again, it’s stupid, but it’s the first time they’re kind of sharing the same stage in a long time. Sure, they’re not performing  _ together _ . Close enough, though. Niall can’t help the butterflies, the way his hands are staying clammy, how his knee bounces as he sits on a couch backstage. 

 

He’s trying to distract himself by scrolling through instagram when there’s a knock on the open door to his dressing room. A smile breaks across his face as he looks up, unable to stop it, once he sees who it is.

 

“Hello,” Harry greets, grinning as well. 

 

“Hey,” Niall breathes as he feels something settle within himself. 

 

“May I come in?” Harry asks, entering at Niall’s nod, ignoring the accompanying eye roll, and taking a seat beside him. “You ready to surprise everyone?”

 

Niall sighs. “I suppose,” he says. “Don’t think it’s much of a surprise anymore though.”

 

Harry huffs a small laugh. “No, I guess not.”

 

“Probably shouldn’t have said I’d be seeing you this week,” Niall admits with a wry grin. “They always catch on too easily.” 

 

“Smart fans,” Harry agrees. 

 

They fall into a companionable silence for a moment. Niall tries to steal glances at Harry, but every time he does Harry is already looking at him. There’s a small smile tugging at Harry’s lips, like something is funny to him and he’s trying to not laugh. 

 

“You’re being weird,” Niall accuses, which makes that smile finally bloom on Harry’s face. 

 

“ _ You’re _ being weird,” Harry counters. 

 

Niall huffs. “Such a child,” he mutters. 

 

Harry pokes Niall in the cheek. Niall grabs his finger, intending to shove it away, but somehow he finds himself tangling his own fingers with Harry’s, twisting one of his many rings around with his thumb. 

 

It’s quiet for a beat, and then Harry is resting his forehead against Niall’s temple, speaking quietly into the space between them. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

Niall hums. “Well,” he says, tugging Harry closer. “It’s not like I missed  _ you _ , or anything.” 

 

“Hey,” Harry says, mock-offended. 

 

“Just teasing,” Niall whispers. “Missed you more.”

 

Harry grins, cheeks flushing ever so slightly, pleased. Niall welcomes the rush of fondness that sweeps over him. Just then, someone is knocking on the door frame, telling Harry it’s time for him to do his interview. Harry sighs, giving Niall’s hand one last squeeze before he stands. 

 

He stops at the door, though, and turns around to say, “By the way, you’re coming to celebrate mum’s birthday after the show. Her request.” 

 

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up, but he smiles. “And we all know Anne’s requests are more on the non-negotiable side.” 

 

Harry winks, says, “See you later.” 

 

Then he’s gone. Niall releases a long breath and slouches down on the sofa. Now, he waits. 

 

Soon enough, Niall is being called to the stage. He takes his guitar from the stage hand, nodding in thanks, then he’s walking out to lights and screams. He loves this part; loves the rush of performing in front of thousands of people. It’s not the same as it was with the boys, but it’s close. 

 

It feels like no time has passed when Niall is thanking the audience and telling them goodnight. He’s guided back to his dressing room, a hand towel materializing from somewhere for him to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He’s changing into a clean t-shirt when there’s a knock on his door. 

 

“Come in!”

 

Anne’s head peeks in, a grin gracing her face. Niall returns the smile easily. 

 

“Hello,” she sing-songs. 

 

“Anne!” Niall greets, hugging her when she enters the room. “And how are you doing, birthday girl?”

 

“I’m well, thank you,” she replies, eyes twinkling. “Harry says you’ve agreed to come along after the show. I’m delighted you’ll be joining us! I’ve missed you, darling.” 

 

Niall’s heart melts. “I’ve missed you too. Can’t wait to celebrate.” 

 

“Are you going to watch Harry in a little while?” Anne asks, her smile going mischievous. 

 

He tries to fight the flush he knows is spreading on his cheeks, but it’s useless. He coughs, says, “I, uh. I thought about it.”

 

“I’ll stand with you, if you want,” she suggests. 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Niall says. 

 

When it’s time for Harry’s performance, Niall and Anne make their way to side stage. Niall watches, enamored like he always is, as Harry trots around the stage and puts on the best show. He was made for it. Anne’s got a proud smile on her face when Niall looks over at her. 

 

She touches his shoulder to get his attention a moment later, yells over the music that she’s going to go sit with Gemma now, and Niall nods. She kisses him on the cheek and then she’s gone. 

 

Niall is a bit bummed, admittedly, when Harry’s set is over. But the second Harry catches sight of Niall standing off stage, his eyes light up and he’s walking over. He’s already got his arms stretched out for a hug before he’s even reached Niall. It startles a laugh out of Niall, and he steps into Harry’s embrace easily, wraps his own arms around Harry’s waist.

 

They stand there, bodies pressed together from head to toe, enjoying being able to have the other in their arms. Harry’s nose is buried in Niall’s neck and his breath tickles, but Niall doesn’t move. Can’t. 

 

There’s much for them to talk about, to clarify, but Niall knows without a doubt that they’re on the same page. Everything is as it should be. 

 

Harry pulls away from the embrace first, though very reluctantly. “You’re still coming with us later, right?” he asks. “You’ll be there?”

 

Niall sees the hopefulness in Harry’s eyes, and with a deeper meaning, he says, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

He’s sure Harry understands from the way he smiles in return.


End file.
